This invention is directed to a cylindrical knob of the type which fits on a control shaft and particularly to a knob which has a plastic body and a decorative metal end cap. Previously, the metal end caps of such knobs have been equipped with tabs which had to be inserted into slots in the plastic body. The tabs were bent after insertion to secure the metal cap to the plastic body. The assembly of such knobs required the orientation of the cap tabs relative to the slots in the body. Also, the tabs were easily bent or broken causing additional assembling problems and defective assembled knobs.
An object of this invention is a cylindrical knob having a metal end cap which can be assembled to the plastic body more easily than metal caps equipped with tabs.
Another object of this invention is a cylindrical knob having a metal end cap that can be assembled without orientation of the cap relative to slots in the plastic body.
Another object of this invention is a cylindrical knob having a metal end cap which is locked to the plastic body of the knob by being swaged to the plastic body thus providing a stronger attachment than that which was obtained by tabs and slots.
Another object of this invention is a metal end cap for a plastic knob which cap has a skirt with an end portion which is thinner than its waist portion with the reduction in thickness occurring along a relatively short transition zone to facilitate bending of the skirt for attachment to the plastic knob.
Another object is a metal end cap for a plastic knob which cap has a skirt with the end portion of the skirt reduced in thickness to facilitate attachment of the cap to the plastic body of the knob by bending the end of the skirt.